From A Different Perspective
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: Shu and Yuma find themselves in a rather 'out of their own body' situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

No. No, this wasn't happening, it simply wasn't happening, Shu refused to believe it, it wasn't happening, it just couldn't be happening. Shu had woke up that night to find he wasn't were he had last fallen asleep, in fact he was somewhere he had never been or thought he would ever be before, in Yuma's body. How it was possible or how it came to be Shu didn't have a clue, he almost didn't even want to know. Shu stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, or more specifically, at Yuma's body. How?! For the first time in years, Shu found himself flustered.

In the Sakamaki mansion Yuma found himself in a similar predicament. Waking up in the Neet's body had been somewhat of a nasty surprise, and needless to say he wasn't happy, or sure about what he was supposed to do. Damn! Damn! Damn! He needed to punch something! But he couldn't, from what he knew of the aristocrat it wasn't very Neet like behavior, and he didn't want any of the other Sakamakis to come investigate. How on earth did it even happen?! Was it one of Karlheinz's plans? Maybe...but something told Yuma that this didn't have anything to do with the old man.

More importantly, what was he going to do? How did the Neet act at home? Probably the same, so he would just have to sleep all the time? Unfortunately easier said than done for a loud, rough guy like Yuma. Suddenly a terrible thought hit Yuma, if he was in the Neet's body, where was the Neet? Was he in his body?! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! What the hell was happing to him!? His poor garden! His poor life! He was going to kill the god responsible for this!

Shu had come to the same conclusion as Yuma, and was trying not to panic. It was fine, it was going to be alright, he needed to not freak out and figure out what he was going to do. Shu then proceeded to search Yuma's room for something suitable to wear, next he tied his (Yuma's) hair up to look as close to how Yuma did as possible, All the while Shu worked out a plan. First he would pretend to act like Yuma in front of the other Mukamis, then he would find his own body and see if Yuma was in it.

Yuma looked down in irritation, of course the lazy pureblood wouldn't even bother changing his clothes for bed, at least he wouldn't have to guess how the Neet dressed, because Yuma sure as hell wasn't going to just wear what the Neet had apparently slept in. So Yuma uncomfortably changed his clothes, then looked at the headphones and iPod unsure, he had woke up with them on but had immediately took them off, Yuma found it easier to think without them, but since the aristocrat wore them all the time he would have to as well, at least in the mean time.

Yuma sighed, he might as well suck it up and wear them, besides he was kinda of curious to see what the blond listened to anyway.

Shu looked dissatisfied in the mirror, he wasn't looking forward to having to be more active, in fact all Shu wanted to do was lay down, fall asleep and forget about everything. But unfortunately he needed to make a brief appearance to the other Mukamis and go find the turned vampire in his body. Shu set his teeth, determined and walked out of Yuma's room.

To be continued? Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Yuma wandered out of Shu's bedroom, unsure where to go. Shu's taste in music wasn't bad, Yuma actually didn't mind classical music, but his ears weren't nearly refined enough to really enjoy it. Normally his brothers and him would have breakfast but he was pretty certain that the Sakamakis didn't eat together, he didn't know if they ate much at all really, they were purebloods so things were probably very different, but from what Yuma knew they thankfully didn't seem to spend much time with each other, unlike his brothers. Which brought him back to his present problem, he needed to quickly sneak out of here unnoticed, and find the Neet before his brothers did.

Shu wandered the halls following the scent of food, which made him draw the conclusion that the Mukamis ate together, like a family, how odd. While it was a weird concept it unfortunately meant he would have to pretend to be Yuma, something he wasn't very confident or eager in doing. Shu had reached the the dining room door, he took a moment to settle his nerves then walked in.

"Yuma you're late", Shu looked over to Ruki and grunted in his most Yuma like voice "yeah well", Ruki narrowed his at him, "well, why?", Shu shrugged and plopped down in one of the chairs, "it's nothing", Kou suddenly spoke up from beside him, "~mhmm?~ were you in your garden?", "huh? Uh yeah", Yuma had a garden? Somehow...gardening suited Yuma. Ruki seemed to reluctantly accept his excuse, "well, don't stay out so late next time", Shu mentally let out a sigh of relief.

Yuma wasn't has lucky as Shu, or as talented as an actor, he had ran into Ayato and Kanato and had managed to make both of them suspicious. "It's not like you to be so active", Ayato remarked suspiciously, "we think so to, don't we Teddy", the teddy bear thankfully didn't reply. Yuma was almost sweating, this was much harder than he had anticipated, "you two bothersome", Yuma said as bored as he could in his nervous state, Ayato narrowed his eyes, "oh?", "Shu is acting different, isn't he Teddy", Yuma tried to salvage the situation, "shouldn't you two be doing something?", "very different " Ayato murmured. As much as he wanted to, Yuma felt that punching the wall would be counterproductive at the moment.

Shu walked swiftly through the woods. Breakfast with the Mukamis had gone fairly well, without much problems, though he had been rather confused throughout it, Shu had slipped away afterwards. Shu hoped Yuma had decided to come see if Shu was in his body, because if not, breaking into the mansion would not be fun or easy, and it wasn't very high on his list of ways for his body switch to be found out. But he didn't really have any high hopes of Yuma being that considerate.

Yuma had managed to get away from the two annoying Sakamakis, though not unscathed, since he had been rather rough and unNeet like about it. He walked through the woods toward the Mukami mansion. The aristocrat had better have come to try and find him, because Yuma had no intention of going to the Mukami mansion in the aristocrat's body. Yuma stopped about halfway to the mansion, the pureblood would have to at least come this far, though Yuma wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, he would be irritated. Yuma raised his eyebrows, speak of the devil, there the Neet was. Though, seeing his own body walking towards him was probably the weirdest thing Yuma had ever experienced.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Shu walked hesitantly towards his body, which hopefully contained Yuma. He was a little wary, he didn't think Yuma switched their body's, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. Shu stopped ten steps away from Yuma, he looked himself up and down, it was very odd to see someone like Yuma in his body, seeing himself tense and aggressive felt so out of place. Shu grimaced, he hoped Yuma didn't run into any of his brothers, it would have been obvious something was off, he sighed, nothing he could do but hope.

Yuma looked uncomfortably at his body. Yuma had watched silently as a variety of expressions crossed his own face, he may have not looked in mirror very often but he sure he didn't usually look like that. Yuma mentally groaned, he hoped the Neet had at least made an effort to act him, well, that wasn't important right now, first he needed to make sure it was really the pureblood in his body, Yuma shifted awkwardly, then grunted "Oi Neet", the aristocrat appeared to snap out of his daze and looked at him, Yuma almost sighed in relief, at least he wouldn't have to beat up his own body and make whoever was in it confess.

Shu narrowed his eyes slightly, he was getting rather annoyed and tired of the nickname Yuma given him, "Shu, is fine", Yuma huffed, "whatever, why am I in your body Neet?", Shu rolled his eyes, "I don't know", Yuma glared at him, "what? You haven't even thought about it?", Shu frowned, "I have, and I don't know", Yuma kicked a nearby tree, "well damn it! How do we switch back?!", Shu looked at the damaged tree, annoyed, "don't destroy things while in my body", Yuma ignored him, "did my brothers notice anything?", Shu was getting rather irritated with Yuma's attitude, but answered him anyway, "yes, but I managed to convince them I was you, what about mine?".

Yuma looked away, embarrassed that the Neet had done a better job then him, "uh, I ran into two of them, but uh, I took care of it", he shuffled his feet and cleared his throat, "so you wanted me to call you Shu right?" Yuma asked, attempting to change the subject, the Nee-Shu looked at him suspiciously but nodded. "Alright then Shu, what do we do now?", Shu shrugged, "how bad was your acting?", Yuma flushed, "what! I-no, I was-no!-it-", "how bad?", Yuma looked away again still red, "tch! Fine, it was pretty bad!", "okay, then we'll work on acting like and getting to know each other first".

Yuma and Shu spent the next hour learning most of each other's habits and the relationships had with their brothers, Shu sighed, "there's still a lot we need to cover but we'll have to be done for today", "and we still don't know why this happened" grunted Yuma, Shu stood up, "we'll talk at school tomorrow", "fine, where?", "the music room", Shu began to walk away, "Oi! Don't forget to take care of my garden!", Shu looked back and nodded, "and don't eat my sugar cubes unless you're in front of someone!".

Yuma walked unenthusiastically back to the Sakamaki mansion, reluctantly admitting to himself that Shu wasn't that bad, though he was pretty sure Shu had been smug about Yuma's lack acting abilities, and he was still lazy, an aristocrat too, but Yuma didn't completely hate him. Shu's brothers were an altogether different matter, Yuma groaned, he was not looking forward to this.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Shu sighed, he had run into Yui and she was harder to get rid of than he had initially thought. The first idea that had occurred to him was to bite her, so that she would either run or pass out, problem solved, but then Shu realized he had no idea how Yuma would bite Yui, they had discussed they're behavior and habits, but very little about Yui since they were more focused on they're brothers. Ugh she was bothersome, he was trying to figure out how Yuma and him switched bodies, but she just wouldn't leave, Shu was thankful that he could vent out his frustration more in Yuma's body without anyone being suspicious.

Yuma couldn't help but mentally puff up with pride a little. Since talking with the Ne-Shu, he had done a much better job of acting like him (ha! Take that you smug bastard), Yuma had even managed to dispel any suspicious in the two of the triplets he had run into, but although he was doing a good job,...he was a bored, and sick and tired of Shu's brothers, he didn't mind the albino one (Subaru?) but he couldn't stand the rest, especially the triplets! They were driving him insane! And he didn't even spend that much time with them, hence his boredom, and he could only take so much classical music.

Damn, Yuma missed his garden, and he was craving sugar cubes like crazy, maybe he could sneak into the kitchen and get some, he knew it was a stupid reason to get his cover blown, but well damn it! Yuma needed sugar and he was going to get some.

Shu had finally gotten rid of Yui, but had come no further in figuring out why he and Yuma switched. So he had decided to remember Yuma's request and take care of the garden, he wasn't an expert in the area of gardening but he had been smart enough to grab a few books and look the details, Shu smiled there were quite a few tomatoes, funny how Yuma grew mainly them, when tomatoes actually matched Yuma's eyes. After a 30 minutes Shu had warmed up to the garden and much to his surprise enjoyed taking care of it, it was an odd feeling to actually enjoy any kind of work, but somehow felt good too.

Shu smiled softly, maybe after they had sorted this mess out and got they're original body's back, Yuma would maybe let him come over and help take care of it.

Yuma stood awkwardly with his hand in the sugar cube bowl, and Reiji staring at him. Yuma shifted his feet, well this hadn't gone the way he had pictured, Reiji narrowed his eyes, "why, pray tell do you feel the need to rot your brain more than it already is," Reiji glanced toward the sugar "especially in such a disgusting, ill-mannered way?", Yuma inwardly winced, that was harsh, Reiji glared, "well?", Yuma put on his most Shu like face and drawled "how bothersome, what I do is none of your business", he began to lazily walk away, Reiji's glare deepened, "worthless good for nothing" Reiji seethed.

Yuma clenched his fists, but kept walking and only allowed himself to scowl after he had left the room, he was angry because of the sugar slight, and comment on his apparently rotten brain, but most of all he angry at being called good for nothing, worthless, though he knew the insults weren't intended for him, they still made him upset, which brought him to the question, did Shu put up with that every day? Reiji had seemed familiar with the words 'good for nothing', honesty what was wrong with the Sakamaki family?! Should he even call them that? Yuma sulkily ate his sugar.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Shu was in the bathroom changing into Yuma's uniform, when he suddenly noticed in the mirror something on his (Yuma's) back. He backed up closer to the mirror and studied the marks, they looked...they looked like burn marks, Shu shivered at the memories this thought brought back, no, it was nothing, there were plenty of other reasons for Yuma to have burn marks, so Shu put the troubling thoughts out of his mind, and focused on getting ready for school, after all, now that he was in Yuma's body he would unfortunately have to attend classes.

Yuma had promptly gotten ready for school that morning like usual, but much to his annoyance, since he was in Shu's body, Yuma had to wait until the last minute to get in the limousine. Damn! So many of the pureblood's habits involved doing nothing! It was really irritating, he wouldn't attend class either, because Shu usually didn't attend, not that he minded that habit though, but he would have nothing to do while waiting for Shu in the music room, besides listen to classical music, which, again, Yuma was getting sick of it, all he could say was, Shu better not be late.

Shu had reluctantly gone to all Yuma's morning classes, and was now on his way to the music room. He opened the door and mentally rolled his eyes when he saw Yuma glaring at him, he walked in and shut the door, before sighing and looking at Yuma expectingly, "Well?", Yuma snapped angrily, "why are you so uptight?", Shu asked somewhat annoyed, "I'm 'uptight' because your lack of activity is driving me up the wall!", Shu furrowed his brow, confused, "What?", Yuma rolled his eyes, and growled, "You do practically nothing! I have to act like you and do nothing! It's so. Damn. Boring! I hate being so unproductive!".

Shu bite back a laugh, "Yuma..., you don't have to act like me when you're not in front of my brothers", Yuma stared, Shu raised an eyebrow "You didn't know that?", Yuma slowly sat down, "Oh...", "Oh indeed", Yuma turned his head away and blushed slightly, then tried to change the subject, "So uh, lets um, talk about the rest of our habits and behaviors?", Shu shook his head amusedly, then answered, "Yes, good idea".

Yuma walked away from the music room, still rather embarrassed, but satisfied with the information he got. At least now he didn't have to worry about not knowing something or being caught unawares anymore, Yuma grinned slightly, though Yuma knew Shu only shared all these things about himself with him, because he was in his body, it still felt pretty good, I mean, the guy had even told him that he was scared of fire, that was something that was not easy to admit, how could Yuma not feel kinda special in some sorta way, yes, it had been embarrassing at first but it had gone well.

Although Yuma had wanted to bring up the topic of telling someone, that someone being his brothers. He knew they couldn't tell Shu's brothers, even though Reiji could probably fix them, but would be more likely to end in disaster if they told them, rather then if they told Yuma's brothers, (plus Yuma hated Reiji, so ya know), he was just worried that Shu would be against the idea and if Shu was against it, then they would be in a even rougher spot, so Yuma was determined to find a way to convince Shu. But unfortunately he had to find a way before late tomorrow when they would meet up, which wasn't very long.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Yuma sighed, and stoped pacing up and down Shu's room. He had tried avoiding the problem the whole night, and hadn't been very successful, but now it was only a few hours before he would meet up with Shu, and Yuma still didn't know how he was going to convince Shu to let him tell his brothers. Enough procrastinating! Okay, how about a head on approach? Yuma could almost hear Shu's immediate "No.". Alright, what about bribing? With what? Fine, threatening? No, that would hinder him not help. Ugh, just beg then! Absolutely not! Damn it! He was getting nowhere. Yuma shook his head frustratedly.

Shu had decided to tend Yuma's garden before he left, Mostly to avoid Yui, how someone could be as stupid as her, Shu didn't know. She would get bitten, but would just come back again in a few hours and act like nothing had happened, then be surprised and upset when you bit her again. Shu shook his head to clear away any thoughts of Yui, he did not want to think of her while gardening, which for some reason Shu enjoyed a lot, he would miss the garden when he and Yuma finally switched back, being in Yuma's body, Shu had to be more active and aware of the world, but somehow he really enjoyed it, a lot, it was like something he hadn't know he missed.

It reminded him of back when Edgar was alive. Shu was almost instantly hit with a flashback of yesterday, and all the thoughts of Yuma possibly being Edgar, he groaned slightly, Yuma couldn't be Edgar, he wasn't! although... Yuma said aristocrat almost exactly like Edgar did..., and Yuma's rough mannerisms and speech were similar to Edgar's, but it was just a coincidence, it had to be, plenty of people had hated aristocrats, he just...no. No, Shu didn't want to get his hopes up, not to only be just disappointed.

Yuma waited the in same place in the woods. He crossed his arms, in frustration and nervousness, why was he always the one to show up first and have to wait? Yuma had figured out somewhat of a plan, it might have not been perfected or well thought out, or something he had a lot of confidence in, or- okay! He needed to calm down, he would just have to cross his fingers and hope for the best and that he would succeed. Yuma tried to settle his nerves, as he saw Shu emerge from the trees and walk towards him, "Late again", he called out irritated, to him, Shu raised an eyebrow, "I was taking care of your garden", Yuma flushed, "Oh,...sorry".

Shu yawned, and sat down on a rock when he reached Yuma, "so, nothing of significance happened at your home, what about mine?", Yuma coughed, "yeah, nothing happened at yours either", Yuma took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, time to put his plan into action. "Well..., no progress on how we switched?", Shu sighed, "None", Yuma blinked and shifted, as if he were thinking, "Hmm, we can't keep this up forever..., we're bound to slip up sometime, somehow", Shu looked at him curiously "Yes...", Yuma crossed his arms as if coming to a decided conclusion, "We need some sort of safety net, and support, also a source of knowledge", Shu now looked interested and confused.

Yuma sighed heavily, as if reluctant, "We someone's help, and we need someone we can trust,". Shu furrowed his brow, wary and knowing, "Who would you suggest?", Yuma looked at him solemnly, "I know you don't want to, and neither do I, but we need to tell my brothers", Shu nodded, "I agree", Yuma blinked, "Wait, what? You do?", Shu raised his eyebrows looking amused, "Oh yes, I do," Shu grinned slightly, "You could have just asked if I wanted to tell your brothers, you looked quite ridiculous", Yuma flushed darkly, "You! Damn it! D-don't pull shit like that!", Shu looked innocently at him, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about", Yuma gripped his hair, "You! Ugghhh! Shit! Jerk! Ass!".

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Shu had gathered Yuma's brothers into an empty classroom, by telling them he had something important to tell them (which he did, but probably not a something they were thinking of). He was understandably slightly nervous, he couldn't help it, he knew how badly his own brothers would react if they had found one of the Mukamis in their midst. "~So!~ what did you want to tell us Yuma? Have you finally confessed to a girl? Don't worry, I'm sure she won't be the first girl to reject you", Kou ended with a short laugh at his own joke, Ruki gave Kou a short disapproving glare, "Not the time Kou, if Yuma brought us here to tell us something, it's probably important", Ruki turned his cool gaze to Shu, "It is important, isn't it?".

Shu nodded, "Yes", Kou seemed to grow more solemn, noticing the serious atmosphere. Azusa spoke up, "What...is it?", Shu mentally took a deep breath, "Have any of you noticed me acting any different these past few days?", Kou looked at him curiously and Ruki narrowed his eyes, "Yes, a little different, but not much, why?", "Well, the person I'm about to call has something to do with it, don't do anything rash when you see him, and just calmly listen to us, alright?", Azusa tilted his head, "You're ...acting .. differently..Yuma", Ruki crossed his arms, "I agree, what is this about Yuma?", Shu turned his head toward the door, "You'll see, Yuma!".

Yuma wasn't nervous, but he was a little concerned about what his brothers initial reaction would be. He didn't want them to freak out and attack him, or Shu for that matter, so they would have to be very careful about how they told them, Shu and him had agreed that they would tell them at the school, since it would be easier for Yuma to approach, because he was in Shu's body. Yuma continued to wait for Shu to call him, ugh! The suspense was killing him, how long did it take for someone to say 'I've got something to tell you! Don't kill the guy I'm about to call!', coincidentally, Shu's voice suddenly called for him, Yuma shook himself, took a deep breath, and went in.

All Yuma's brothers eyes widened as Yuma walked in, in Shu's body. After a moment of tense silence Kou finally asked, "Yuma, why did you call for yourself, and why did he walk in?", Shu looked at him, "I'm not Yuma, he is", Shu jerked his head toward Yuma, Ruki was tense, "What are you talking about?", Yuma rolled his eyes, "He means he ain't me and I'm ain't him, we switched body's", Ruki growled, "That's not possible!", Kou frowned, "Yuma, this isn't a very good joke", Yuma was starting to get pissed, "He's not Yuma! I am, and do you honestly think I'd pull something like this? There's no way in the world I'd ever get him to agree either!".

"I know! But there's no other possible explanation", fretted Ruki, "It's seems impossible, but Yuma and I really have switched body's", argued Shu. Azusa suddenly nodded "I...believe..you", Kou stared a few more moments, then smirked "I believe you too, you two act to different from normal for this to be a trick," Kou winked "besides I'd recognize Yuma's stupidity anywhere", Ruki rubbed his temples, "Alright..alright, say I believe you as well, how did you switch?", Yuma shrugged, "We don't know", Ruki stared at him blankly, "You. Don't. Know?".

Kou swung his arm over Azusa's shoulder, "Come off it Ruki, it obviously can't be a trick, Yuma would never willingly hang out with an 'aristocrat', they're telling the truth". Ruki threw his hands up in the air, "Ugh! Fine! I believe you, but the rest of you are taking this to well", Ruki sighed and turned toward Shu and Yuma, "So, how do we turn you back?", Yuma shook his head, "We don't know that either", "Do you the both of you know anything?" Mumbled Ruki, before speaking up, "Fine, I'll help you switch back, but none of you are going to stand idly by, you all are going to help", he turned toward Shu, "and I don't trust you", Kou rolled his eyes, "We get Ruki, you're dramatic".

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Yuma looked sideways at Shu, rather puzzled. Now that his brothers knew about his and Shu's body switch, he could come and take care of his garden himself, so that obviously meant Shu wouldn't have to take care of it anymore, but when Yuma had arrived to do so, Shu had surprisingly asked if he could help, and while Yuma didn't mind, he was still a little bemused, because he had been pretty sure Shu hated work, or just exercise in general, he had said yes though and there they were both casually gardening, finally Yuma's curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "So why do you want to help me garden? You don't have to", Shu stopped for a moment before he continued working again, "Do you dislike me helping?".

Yuma shook his head rapidly, "No, but I assumed you wouldn't like gardening", Shu shrugged, "Well, for some reason I don't hate it", Yuma looked at him thoughtfully, before smirking, "Well the fresh air and sun must be doing you some good, in fact it seems to be preforming miracles", Shu rolled his eyes, and Yuma chuckled. They continued working in comfortable silence for a while, before, for some reason, Shu seemed to grow a little uncomfortable, shifting about every now and then, Yuma furrowed his brows, confused, "Oi, you okay?", Shu turned toward him sharply, "Huh? I'm fine", Yuma didn't look convinced, but let it go.

Shu sighed silently, he had once again been draw to thoughts of Yuma possibly being Edgar. Yuma had been concerned, but it wasn't like Shu could just say 'Hmm? Oh! Yes! I was just contemplating the idea of you being my dead bestie, nothing to worry about, ...are you?', Shu mentally shook his head, besides it wouldn't be fair to Yuma, himself or Edgar, for him to entertain thoughts like that. And yet all the same Shu couldn't let the thought go, as he remembered the burns on Yuma's back, he mentally sighed, there was only one thing for him to do then, Shu looked back up to Yuma again, "Yuma?", "Hmm?", Shu hesitated, "How did you get those burns?".

Yuma raised an eyebrow, of course Shu would ask about them, they were probably a completely foreign thing to him, Shu was a pureblood after all and had probably never had a scar on his perfect body in his entire life, it was alright though, there was no reason to sensitive when he didn't even know what they were from himself, "I don't know, why do you ask?", Shu tried to carelessly shrug, "Just curious", Yuma stood up and dusted himself off, "Alright then, well, I think we're just about done here," he looked proudly at his garden, then to Shu, "Don't you?", Shu stood up as well, "Yes", he looked at the garden too, "Yes, I believe so".

Later, when Yuma had reluctantly returned to the Sakamaki mansion, he, for some reason, had a hard time not thinking about what Shu had asked him. He didn't know why, but for some reason it made him feel like he had forgotten something important, which didn't make any sense, because Yuma had thought about his burns many times before, but he had never felt so strange afterwards, what the hell? He frowned at nothing, it made him very curious about his scars as well, damn Shu, always confusing him! Why did he care so much? It was driving him crazy, oh well, all he could do was put it from his mind and ignore it.

Shu sighed, his conversation with Yuma had been almost useless, and had made him even more hopeful unfortunately. Because if Yuma didn't know, then there was a possibility that it actually was Edgar, and it was beginning to get harder to keep his hopes down, damn he felt pathetic. He shook his head to clear it, he had more important things to think about, like how he and Yuma were going to switch back, but to fix the problem, he needed to know the source of it, and Shu for the life of him couldn't figure out he and Yuma swapped body's, it wasn't like he had done anything different the day he and Yuma switched, had ate anything strange, encountered anything strange, in fact absolutely nothing had been much different that day, he was pretty sure it was the same for Yuma, so what could it have been?.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

 _Burning mountains of flames danced and flashed before Yuma's eyes, that were then, quickly replaced by brief images of a young, smiling boy that Yuma didn't recognize. Then the scene changed, and Yuma could both see and feel himself being hugged by a kind looking woman, a man looked on at them both with a slight smile, but the man and woman's forms blurred, and they were replaced with the young boy, but he was not smiling, and seemed to be begging him not to do something. The flames appeared in front of him again and-_

Yuma woke up with a start, he was breathing heavily and blinked in the darkness with wide eyes. What on earth was that! Yuma calmed his breathing down and got himself together. Fire, Yuma hesitantly reached behind and touched the burns on his back, he remembered the flames in his dream, and drew his hand away, the fire in his dream, was it were his burns came from? Was his dream a collection of forgotten memories? Yuma frowned slightly, but were had the boy come from? Why had he seemed familiar? And the man and woman too..., either the dream was made from fragments of his past, or it was a product of his subconscious. Yuma growled in frustration and confusion, why was he even dreaming of this? Why was he dreaming at all? He almost never dreamed.

Shu slowly prepared for school while thinking over the many problems he had, the main problems being, 1. He still didn't know how he and Yuma switched, 2. Thoughts of Edgar and Yuma kept interrupting his thoughts, and Shu was inclined to blame his lack of progress on them. Shu couldn't help thinking of his friend, and comparing Edgar's and Yuma's features, he sighed, but Shu knew that it had to stop, because honestly, Shu was tired, he couldn't do this anymore, all the hope and worry was a constant and painful pull on his emotions. He was determined and finally ready to put the troubling thoughts to rest, no more of this roller coaster of emotions, in way, it was a relief to let go of it all, the hope was far more troublesome than it was worth after all.

Yuma had gotten ready and rode in the limousine to the school with the rest of the Sakamakis, but his mind was elsewhere the entire time. The boy in his dream looked so familiar, like Yuma knew him, not like he knew him from memories, like he had seen him recently and his name was on the top of his tongue, but who? It was impossible, because if it was someone from his past, Yuma couldn't have seen them recently, they would be dead by now. This fact only enforced the idea of it being an ordinary dream, but it had felt so real! Yuma sighed and continued wandering the school halls, he growled grumpily, if Shu went to classes Yuma wouldn't have to contemplate things like this.

Yuma suddenly staggered, feeling like a pile of bricks had hit him. Scenes and images whizzed through his mind, he groaned and clutched his head as they all flew through, and even more poured in, his head felt like it was going to split, each memory went by fast, but he saw each one perfectly at the same time as well. It was strange, his head being filled with memories that felt like they had always been there, they were all new but familiar as well, like he had never forgotten them. When the memories finally stopped flowing in, Yuma opened his eyes that he hadn't realized had closed, and looked around, he had somehow ended up on the floor, leaning against the wall, he looked down at his slightly trembling hands, Shu...Shu was his childhood friend.

Much to Shu's relief, class was finally over after what felt like years (and people wondered why he didn't go to classes), he was finally free to go look for Yuma. He hoped Yuma had, had more luck figuring out how they had switched bodies than he had, though he didn't have high hopes, Shu scoffed, in fact he would probably be lucky if Yuma even thought about their body switch, let alone tried to help research it. Speak of the devil, Shu was draw out of his thoughts when he looked up to see Yuma power walking toward him, he looked angry, which wasn't surprising because Yuma was almost always pissed about one thing or another, but this time he looked really furious. When he reached him, Yuma reached out and grabbed Shu's collar, "Yuma?" Shu asked in confusion, "WHY THE FUCK DIDNT YOU TELL ME WE WERE FRIENDS?!".

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Shu choked on his spit. What. What? ...What! Yuma. Him. They were friends. He wasn't crazy! Yuma was Edgar! And Edgar was alive! He was right! Yuma remembered. Shu took a moment to steady himself, then grasped Yuma's shoulders, "Edgar. Yuma. You are?!" Shu choked out. Yuma growled, "Yeah, unless you keep a large supply of childhood friends without memories, then I am Edgar, and call me Yuma damn it!", "I was right" murmured Shu, Yuma glared at him, and got a harder grip on his collar "So you did know, then why the fuck didn't you tell me!", "I wasn't sure, I couldn't just assume you were Edgar without any hard evidence", Yuma released Shu's collar, and bitterly spat "Ya could've tried harder though", Shu brushed himself off and looked at Yuma softly, "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't want to be disappointed and selfishly tried to spare myself any pain".

Yuma looked away slightly, "S'alright, no sense fighting about it now", Shu gave a Yuma small smile, "I missed you", Yuma scratched the back of his neck and said flustered "Yeah, I, um, didn't-couldn't because I didn't remember- but! I um m-missed you t-uh too", Shu chuckled, Yuma scowled, embarrassed "Shut up!", Shu smile grew "You know, you're not very intimidating when you're in my body", "That's because my body's taller than yours! Which is another reason we need to switch back" snapped Yuma. Shu sobered a little bit, "We need to switch back as soon as possible, especially now, I don't like the idea of you and Reiji in the same house", Yuma scoffed, "Yeah? Why not? Afraid I might finally lose my temper and punch that jerk? He'd deserve it", Shu shook his head, "No, that's not why, but anyway, Ruki seems to be still treating me a little coldly, do you want to tell your brothers about your regained memory?".

Yuma tilted his head, "Huh, yeah I guess, it's still all a little hard for me to take in, and I don't remember all of the details yet", Shu nodded thoughtfully, "Then you'll tell your brothers after we've switched back?", Yuma laughed a little "Yeah, and let them know that despite what they thought, unfortunately they're not done with you for good". Shu smiled too, "Well, I don't think Azusa dislikes me that much, but I can't speak for Ruki or Kou", Yuma shrugged, "They might not".

After Shu had returned to the mansion with Mukamis, he asked Ruki if he had any progress with switching him and Yuma back. Ruki sighed "Well, unfortunately I don't have much, but I have found that it is most likely your mind sets and memories that have switched, which is more possible than say, your souls switching, though still very impressive of whoever switched you and Yuma", Shu furrowed his brow, "So you're sure someone switched us on purpose?", Ruki nodded slightly, "Perfectly, something that requires as much care and skill- not to mention materials- as this couldn't just happen by accident or chance", but who switched them was the troubling question, who had the skill and motivation to do so? What was their angle? Shu was draw out of his thoughts by Ruki's voice, "Unfortunately I don't know how to switch you back, especially since I'm not quite sure how you two specifically switched in the first place", Shu sighed, "Its fine, maybe with more research we can find more", Ruki rubbed his temples, "For the moment, that's all we can do".

Yuma unenthusiastically returned to the Sakamaki mansion with Shu's brothers. It was an understatement to say he couldn't wait until he and Shu switched back, he hated the four eyed bastard, he hated the demon triplets, and he really wished Subaru would rein in his temper, of course Reiji would 'punish' Subaru at times, but he would do it by taking the allowance that he had no intention of delivering to Subaru in the first place, damn Yuma hated Reiji, he was an asshole to basically everyone, but in particular Shu or who he thought was Shu, the triplets weren't much better, they were completely merciless to Subaru, and even individually they were horrible, Sakamaki family was frankly unbearable. Yuma sighed as he lounged in the gardens, he couldn't wait to get out, though Yuma supposed, guilty, that he should be helping Shu and his brother find a way to switch back instead of just complaining.

But how was he supposed to help? It wasn't like he had anyway to look stuff up, because he sure as hell couldn't use Reiji's library. What did they even expect him to do? Use his 'intellectual' and 'genius' brain to figure everything out? Ha! Hardly. Yuma frowned slightly, feelings someones eyes on him, he turned and looked behind him, Subaru was staring at him from little ways away, but immediately looked down and hurried away when he was caught, Yuma narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, well if that wasn't odd and suspicious then Yuma didn't know what was. Why would the albino be staring at him? Even if he was in Shu's body it was weird, it wasn't like he was never in the gardens, in fact he had spent a lot of time there recently, so what was Subaru's deal? Did he want guidance and wisdom from his older brother? Probably not, jeez life was just getting stranger and stranger wasn't it.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik Lovers

From A Different Perspective

Yuma had snuck over to his own home to have dinner with his brothers and Shu, and somehow they had gotten onto the topic of whether or not they should tell Karlheinz about Yuma's and Shu's body switch. "I don't see why you are so against telling him, Shu" Ruki said irritably "Its the practical thing to do", Kou playfully waved his fork at him, "Mmh~ don't be so mad Ruki~ I don't think it's enough of a big deal to tell him", Ruki glared at Kou, "They're in each other's body's, that is 'a big deal', especially since we are almost completely incapable of switching them back ourselves", Shu sighed "Just don't tell him for now, I would prefer it if we handled this problem ourselves", Ruki glared a little at Shu, before turning toward Yuma, "And what about you?", Yuma shrugged, "I don't give a shit for now, but if we don't get fixed soon we should tell him". Yui looked between them them, unsure they were talking about, no one had bothered to tell her about anything and she was hopelessly confused.

Ruki crossed his arms, "He can help you switch back faster than I ever can", Shu raised an eyebrow "That is the precise reason we don't have to tell him", Ruki and Yuma gave him a bemused look, "You said it yourself Ruki, 'faster than I ever can', which means we can still switch back without his help, just not as fast", Ruki wasn't convinced, "And why would you not want to switch back sooner rather than later?", "Because he doesn't need to know" Shu said firmly. Ruki glared but didn't say anything else, sensing that Shu was done with the conversation. In an attempt to change the subject, Kou leered at Yuma and purred "On that note~ we better start trying a little harder, we haven't gotten hardly anywhere recently, especially Yuma, it's mostly Yuma's fault", Yuma whirled towards Kou, "Oi! It ain't my fault! I haven't had the chance to do anything yet!", Kou dramatically rolled his eyes, "Oh, we're sure Yuma, it couldn't have had anything to do with the fact that you never read~ or use your brain~", "Fuck off!" Spat Yuma "You don't ever read either!".

After dinner Yuma and Shu sat in Yuma's garden in comfortable silence, while Yuma lazily ate sugar cubes and Shu gazed thoughtfully at the sky. They hadn't discussed much about their past yet, but it was something Shu had wanted to talk about with Yuma, but he didn't know how to bring it up unfortunately, Shu looked from the sky and down to Yuma, he opened his mouth then closed it again, Shu gritted his teeth and tried again, "Are you sure you should be here so long? My brothers might be suspicious", Shu mentally smacked himself, that was not at all what he had wanted to say, Yuma glanced at him, "No offense, but I'd rather risk makin'em suspicious than being with them", Shu chuckled slightly, "Understandable", Yuma huffed "Especially that four eyed ass, and while we're on the subject, yer albino brother was starin at me the other day, weirded me out", Shu raised an eyebrow, and asked curiously "Really? Where were you?", "The gardens".

The curious look vanished, "Subaru is usually in the gardens, he takes care of the roses, he was most likely surprised to see you-me- in the gardens", Yuma didn't really think that was the reason, but he didn't argue, Shu was quiet for a moment before continuing "Did you bring my headphones with you?", Yuma crunched another sugar cube, "No, I didn't, I don't like using em", Shu leaned back to look at the sky again, "Well, next time bring them, I've missed using them", Yuma made a sound of verification and there was a short silence before Yuma suddenly said "I can't remember what happened to that puppy I gave ya", Shu gave a small lurch, then hastily composed himself and managed to causally choke out "What?", Yuma glanced at him then hastily averted his eyes, "Ya know, that puppy, when we were kids, I still haven't remembered what happened to it", Shu stared for a moment, unsure what to say, then shifted uncomfortably, "It was taken by my mother".

Yuma blinked, "Oh", he looked away again, "I couldn't remember, and it was botherin me a lot, so thanks", Shu awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "You're welcome" there was a pause, "So have you been remembering more lately?" Shu continued, Yuma shook his head, "Not really, just a few small things". Yuma looked sideways at Shu, "Well, it jus- it feels, ya know, recently we've got along better, but now that I've got my memories back I feel like..., I was startin to like ya after we switched and now that my memories are back I definitely like...ya, and that's confusing", Shu fiddled with his hands, feeling awkward but flattered as well, "Well, I like you too" he said, sounding more confident than he felt, in a desperate attempt to change the awkward subject, Yuma asked "So you remember every thing from back then?", "Mostly, but I didn't recognize you for a long while" Shu said carefully, recalling how Yuma had been angry at him before for not telling him anything.

Yuma nodded, "I've changed a lot," he looked Shu up and down, "But probably not as much as you" he continued amused. Shu raised an inquiring eyebrow, Yuma grinned, "You were cheerful, active and cute when you were little, now you're a dormant sloth who ain't as attractive as ya think", Shu rolled his eyes, "You aren't much to look at yourself", "I'm more athletic", "I've been more active, and I don't think athletic is the word you're looking for, it makes you sound more graceful than you are", Shu defended himself, Yuma crossed his arms, "I'm plenty graceful", Shu stood up and brushed himself off, laughing a little, "Aright", he turned helped Yuma to his feet, "You should probably go back now", "Aish! I don't want to" Yuma complained, Shu and Yuma walked towards the door, "Unfortunately you have to", Shu chuckled. Neither of them noticed a figure that had been watching them, slip away.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Yuma blinked blearily as he was drawn back into the world of the conscious. He yawned and closed his eyes again for a few moments, then he noticed something, he furrowed his brow, eyes still closed, he went sleep in a bed, this didn't feel like a bed, he opened his eyes, it felt like a chair, when the world came into focus, Yuma gasped, he looked around the room, his room, not Shu's room, his room! He looked down at himself in wonder, and flexed his hands, his body! He leapt to his feet and rushed into the bathroom, he stared in the mirror then grinned and hugged himself, Damn! It felt so good to be in his own body! Not that there was anything wrong with Shu's body, but the feeling of being in your own body after being in someone else's for a long while was indescribable! When Yuma began to calm down and the initial excitement began wear off, something occurred to him, how did he manage to switch back?

Shu slowly woke up and yawned, then snuggled further into the blankets and pillows, he suddenly stopped, then frowned, that didn't make sense, he fell asleep in a chair, although, he thought as he opened one eye, he could have gotten up and dragged himself into bed, the one eye open widened, and then both eyes flew open, he was lying in his bed at the Sakamaki mansion. At this realization, Shu shot up and looked around, how?! He looked down at his body, it wasn't Yuma's large muscular one, it was his, Shu felt torn between exited relief and suspicious bewilderment. How did this happen?! They hadn't tried any cure before they went to sleep, at least he hadn't, did Yuma? Shu got out of the bed, still examining himself, he was still wary but he could deny it felt pretty good to back in his own body, he smiled slightly, he wanted to stay alert but he couldn't help being a little overjoyed.

Yuma walked quickly towards Ruki's room, he couldn't suppress a grin, using his own long legs again just felt to good. He rapped on Ruki's door, and Ruki opened it looking annoyed, "Yes? Did you find anything, Shu?", Yuma grinned wider, "It ain't Shu, I'm Yuma, we switched back!", Ruki stared at him, then glared suspiciously, "Is this a joke? There is no way you just switched back by taking a nap", Yuma rolled his eyes, "I don't know how it happened, but somehow we've switched back!", Ruki crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, "That doesn't make any sense, did Shu do anything without my knowing of it?", mumbled Ruki, Ruki looked up at Yuma, "Did you do anything that might have caused you to switch back?", Yuma shook his head, Ruki looked thoughtful, "Alright, we'll wait for Shu to show up, then we'll talk", Ruki started walking toward the stairs, "Lets wait in the living room, get the other two".

Shu arrived at the Mukami mansion to find all four of the Mukamis waiting for him. He smiled, "I take it, Yuma is in his own body again as well?", Yuma crossed his arms, looking annoyed, "Ya, but none of these asses seem to care", he said this while jerking his head toward his brothers, Ruki scowled, "I'm glad of course that both of you are in your own bodies, but I'm concerned about how you switched back", Shu raised his eyebrows, "Did any of you try anything to switch us back after I left?", Ruki narrowed his eyes, "No, we presumed you did", Yuma looked back and forth between Ruki and Shu, "Then how did we switch back?", Ruki furrowed his brow, "I think you've been switched back by whoever switched you in the first place", Yuma stamped his foot against the floor, "Aish! This doesn't make any damn sense!".

Shu nodded slightly, "What motivation and purpose does someone have to switch our bodies then just switch us back?", Ruki rubbed his temples, "I don't know. But whoever they are, they must be very skilled to have snuck into our house without us knowing". Kou inclined his head slightly, "Do we actually need to know who switched them?", Ruki glared at Kou, "Of course we do, why wouldn't we?", Kou smiled, "Weeelll~, they're back to normal now aren't they, I don't see any desperate need to find the person who did it", Yuma snorted and rolled his eyes, Ruki glared more heatedly at Kou, "Someone infiltrated the mansion without us knowing, someone who obviously isn't a human, someone who is a potential threat, so yes, we do need to find them, Kou".

Kou was effectively shut up, and they continued the conversation in peace, but despite this, they didn't come to any certain conclusions. Ruki turned to Shu, "I assume you still don't want to bring Karlheinz into this?", Shu shook his head, "We're not to that point yet", "Are you...still going to...come..over.. after this ...is...sorted out?" Azusa spoke for the first time in the entire conversation, they all turned towards him, Shu glanced at Yuma, "Course he is!", Yuma blurted out, Yuma shot Shu a quick look, "Are you?", Shu blinked a couple times, "Yes?", there was a short silence, then Ruki rubbed his forehead, "You should leave soon, Shu, your brothers might get curious as to where you are", Shu stood up, "Yes..", Yuma stood as well, "I'll walk ya", Kou grinned and waggled his eyebrows, Yuma kicked him.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

From A Different Perspective

Shu walked slowly out of his room, deep in thought. He still had no clue who switched his and Yuma's bodies, then switched them back, and it frustrated him greatly, it made no sense, he couldn't see any merit in it. Who did it? No suspects came to mind either, he was happy to be in his own body, but it was almost hard to enjoy when he was so confused and wary (both feelings he did not like experiencing). Shu sighed in frustration, and shook his head, then something from the corner of his eye caught his attention, he turned and saw Subaru a few paces behind him, Subaru's eyes widened when Shu turned, and he tensed, looking wildly around as if trying to find a place to hide, Shu's eyes narrowed, he suddenly remembered Yuma telling him about Subaru watching him the gardens. Subaru mumbled something unintelligible and ducked into a nearby room, Shu scowled and followed him, he didn't often pay much attention o his brothers, but this was very out of character for Subaru, and Shu had every intention of finding out why Subaru was acting so odd.

Yuma woke up feeling refreshed and cheerful. He was finally his own body again and life was good, Yuma supposed he should be more concerned about who switched him and Shu back, but at the moment he didn't really care, he just wanted to enjoy being in his own body, he grinned widely, besides he could eat as much sugar as he wanted now without receiving a lot of weird looks and scoldings. Speaking of which, Yuma was actually currently on his way to get sugar, humming gleefully. Yuma's quest was unfortunately interrupted by a door slamming open, Yuma jerked, wide eyed towards the sound. Yuma stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him, Shu was walking swiftly toward him, blank faced, while dragging...Subaru by the ear?! What the fuck? Shu stopped in front of Yuma, expression stony, "Get Ruki and Kou", Yuma glanced behind Shu at Subaru, who was wide eyed, spluttering curses and pulling at his ear, Subaru winced when Shu tightened his hold on his already red ear, "Please", Shu added.

Yuma hesitated, but called down Ruki and Kou. Ruki walked down the stairs a few moments later, with Kou trailing a few steps behind him, Ruki looked at Shu and Subaru with surprise and complete bafflement, but Kou froze in his tracks, shock flickering through his eyes, then a second later he completely smoothed out his expression and continued walking down the stairs, looking surprised and interested. "What's going on?", Ruki asked, not taking his eyes off of Subaru, Subaru avoided everyone's gaze with flushed cheeks and obvious embarrassment, Azusa wandered down the stairs with Yui, for once he actually looked a little surprised, but Yui was staring in shock, "Subaru!" she gasped, Subaru looked like he wanted to die. Shu's expression didn't change, "We should all sit down", everyone hesitantly and slowly took seats, Shu jerked Subaru onto the couch with him, making Subaru yelp, Ruki frowned, "Shu, why did you bring your brother here?", Shu finally released Subaru's ear, Subaru gave a small gasp of relief and rubbed his ear, but groaned when Shu grabbed his wrist instead.

"Oi Shu!", Yuma snapped tired of waiting, "What the fuck is going on?!", Kou nodded in agreement. Shu shot Subaru a disapproving glare, Subaru flinched, "Subaru knows who switched Yuma and I, and he's going to tell you what he told me", all eyes were on Subaru, Ruki and Yuma suspicious, Kou amused but interested, Azusa curious, and Yui completely lost, Subaru was silent, just hoping the floor would swallow him. Shu squeezed Subaru's wrist, Subaru grit his teeth and put on an indifferent face, "You were switched by one of Reiji's formulas", Yuma gave a triumphant look and was about to say something but Subaru interrupted him, "But Reiji didn't switch you,", Yuma's triumphant face fell, Subaru fidgeted unconsciously, "I..had something to do with you're body switch", Ruki narrowed his eyes, "I see,-", Shu interrupted and said sharply, "But Subaru isn't the type to start mischief, there is someone else who is though" Shu looked pointedly at Kou, "I believe it's your turn to explain, Kou".

Heads swiveled towards Kou in shock, Kou looked uncomfortable but not as ruffled as he felt. Ruki glared darkly at him, "Kou?", Yuma scowled at Kou, "What the hell, Kou?!", even Azusa raised an eyebrow, Kou crossed his arms and frowned, "Don't look at me like that, it's not a big deal, there were no bad intentions, no one is hurt, we were just having some fun" Kou smirked "A social experiment~", Shu scoffed, "I highly doubt Subaru was a willing participant, let alone having fun", "It did take a fair bit of convincing and blackmail to get Subaru's help", Kou conceded, Yuma didn't look convinced, "Just havin some fun? What? Ya think I'm dumb? I'm not buying it", Kou rolled his eyes, "I saw Subaru was acting guilty and suspicious, so naturally I investigated and drew the information out of him, and don't tell me that if a chance to switch your brother's and his rivals bodies came up you wouldn't take it~", Ruki looked back and forth between Subaru and Kou, "If you stole something from Reiji wouldn't he have realized it was gone? And if he found out it was his body switching formula wouldn't he have realized why 'Shu' was acting so different?", Subaru looked at the floor, "I had accidentally came across a secret project Reiji was working on, the body switching stuff was a discarded idea I came across while looking through there, I left quickly, but apparently I was acting a little different at school and that's how Kou ended up getting the concoction".

Everyone's gazes rest on Kou and Subaru, during a short lived silence. Subaru looked sideways at Shu when he loosened his grip on his wrist, Ruki glowered at Kou, "You are grounded", Kou gaped, "Grounded?! B-But that's it?!" Spluttered Yuma, "He switched our bodies!", Kou nodded towards Subaru, "And what about him? He was a part of it", Shu scoffed, "Hardly", Ruki glared heavily at Kou, "That is none of our concern", while Ruki began to lay down a large list of things Kou wasn't allowed to do and things he was taking away, Shu finally let go of Subaru and walked over to Yuma, Yuma raised his eyebrows, "You want to go where it's bit quieter?", Shu tilted his head, "Your garden?", Yuma grinned, "I like the sound of that, just lemme grab some sugar first", Shu smiled slightly, "Of course".

Yuma and Shu lay in the garden, relaxed. Yuma offered Shu some sugar but Shu declined, then saw the look in Yuma's face and accepted, Yuma munched his sugar noisily, "It feels good to finally have that crap taken care of", Shu smiled, "Surreal as well, it's almost like it never happened", Yuma snorted, "It was still happening a few minutes ago", Shu rolled his eyes, "Oi, do ya think ya should've left Subaru alone? I'm pretty sure I saw em being dragged off to look at knifes with Azusa", Yuma mentioned, Shu closed his eyes, Yuma chuckled, "Alright, we won't think about it, do ya want to come help with the garden tomorrow?", Shu smiled again, "Yes", Yuma crunched another sugar cube and mumbled, "It wouldn't do any good have ya fall back into yer lazy habits, right when you were recovering", Shu lazily kicked Yuma's leg, Yuma laughed, "That's exactly what I'm talking about", Shu cracked an eye open and smirked, "Admit it, you just want to see me", Yuma smiled, "I do want to see you, we're best friends aren't we?", Shu smiled softly, "Yeah".

End

* * *

The secret project Subaru came across was part of Reijis attempts to bring back his mother. I really hope you enjoyed the story! I did ^^ Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
